Reconstruire
by Emma Arthur
Summary: OS. Parce que la bataille est toujours une chose horrible. Parce que les vainqueurs ont aussi les mains souillées. Parce que même si on est triste, il faut continuer à vivre...


**Bonjour ! **

**Eh bien voilà un nouvel OS, que j'ai écrit très vite lui aussi, mais il reflète pas mal ce que je pense. Il est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.  
**

_

* * *

"Ce soir, tout est fini."_

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, tout à l'heure. Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui est fini ? Les massacres, la terreur, et toujours cette impression que tout peut s'arrêter à chaque instant... Et aussi la vie de tant de personnes que je ne les compte plus, celle que j'ai ramassées en sang dans l'herbe noircie du parc qui a abrité toutes mes belles années, mon innocence, mes craintes et mes amours. Cet endroit qui ne sera plus jamais comme avant, souillé comme il l'a été de toute cette brutalité et de ces morts qui n'avaient rien demandé, si ce n'est un peu de paix pour pouvoir vivre enfin heureux. Peut-être qu'ils le sont, maintenant, heureux. Ils ont de la chance. Ou peut-être pas. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, là-bas. Peut-être qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ceux qui sont partis avant nous.

Oui, ce soir, tout est fini. Le temps de la violence est passé, et maintenant vient celui des larmes. Il n'est pas une personne qui n'a pas perdu un ami, un frère, une soeur, un parent. J'en fais partie aussi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pense pour le moment. Autour de moi, on se réjouit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est enfin tombé. Et même si la douleur est encore là, partout, c'est le soulagement de la fin qui prend le pas. Partout, on murmure, on raconte ce qui s'est passé, encore et encore. Personne n'a vraiment compris, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je m'en fiche. Demain chacun pleurera ses morts, et après demain on commencera à reconstruire un monde. Un monde détruit par la soif de pouvoir d'un seul homme. Comment en est-on arrivés là ? J'aimerais pouvoir cesser de penser à tout cela, rien qu'un instant, avoir le droit de me réjouir comme les autres de ce jour qui deviendra le symbole de la victoire du bien sur la mal.

C'est ce qu'on dira, plus tard. Mais y a-t-il encore un bien et un mal, des méchants et des gentils ? J'ai perdu mon innocence dans cette guerre, avec tout le reste. Et j'ai compris que toutes ces certitudes d'enfant ne sont que des mensonges. Des mensonges qui permettent de croire encore en quelque chose. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, le monde est juste gris, d'infinies nuances de gris, et moi j'ai cessé depuis longtemps de penser que je suis la princesse et qu'un beau prince charmant va venir me sauver. Mon prince charmant à moi, il a eu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Je lui en ai voulu, oui, mais plus maintenant. J'ai compris qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, qu'il cherchait à me protéger. Et je l'aime, plus que tout alors quoi qu'il ait fait, il reste dans mon coeur le jeune homme qui m'embrassait timidement dans un recoin de Poudlard. Même si il est devenu un homme et qu'il a traversé des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien qui ait d'importance. Tout est gai et triste à la fois, tout le monde sourit et pleure et moi j'ai mal. Mal parce que certaines choses ne pourrons jamais être réparées. Mal pour tous ces gens qui ne guériront jamais de tout ce qu'ils ont subi, mal pour ces enfants qui grandiront sans leurs parents. Mal pour tous ceux qui sont morts ce soir pour une cause qu'ils voulaient juste. On trouve toujours sa cause juste, même si les autres ne pensent pas comme nous. Je suis sûre que la plupart des Mangemorts pensaient qu'ils auraient un monde meilleur à offrir à leurs enfants. Comme nous, comme tout le monde. Seulement ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Le tribut est toujours plus lourd à payer que ce que l'on laisse derrière soi. Moi aussi je voulais que nous puissions vivre et voir les beaux jours renaître, le printemps arriver. Mais même si aujourd'hui on a gagné, il faudra du temps pour avoir enfin le droit de se sentir libre. Et on continuera à faire des erreurs, et tout recommencera. Il y aura toujours des gens comme Voldemort, qui voudront changer les choses à leur manière. Et il y aura toujours des Harry Potter pour les vaincre et reconstruire ce qu'il ont abîmé. Tout n'est pas fini, parce que le monde tournera toujours.

J'ai froid. Pourtant tout est normal, on est en été, je devrais me sentir bien. Mais c'est à l'intérieur de moi que j'ai froid. Et il n'y a plus personne pour me réchauffer, personne pour me prendre dans mes bras comme quand j'étais petite et que je me réveillais en pleurs. Parce que cette fois ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est juste la réalité. La réalité de la vie d'une jeune fille qui a basculé à cause d'un geste, d'un seul. Une jeune fille qui a du grandir trop vite.

J'ai peur, si peur de ce que nous réserve l'avenir. C'est tellement absurde. Je devrais être soulagée, contente qu'on ait gagné. Mais non. Pendant toute l'année j'ai eu peur aussi, mais je me suis battue. Parce que j'avais foi en quelque chose. J'avais toujours l'espoir, quelque part au fond de moi, que tout finirait un jour, qu'on aurait le droit d'avoir une vraie vie dans le bonheur et la sécurité. Mais maintenant j'ai plus peur encore. Je me suis réveillée de mon cauchemar. Je suis retombée sur terre, et c'est peut être pire. J'ai enfin compris ce que signifiait le prix de la victoire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué.

Alors en fait, ce soir tout est bien fini. L'enfant que j'étais est mort, pour laisser place à une femme bouleversée qui voudrait ne jamais avoir été là, à ce moment. Peut-être qu'un autre enfant va grandir sans son père, à cause de moi. Je m'en veux. C'est une vérité que je ne peux nier. Et j'aimerais que rien de tout cela ne soit arriver, pouvoir retourner en arrière et redevenir la petite fille qui attendait le jour où son prince charmant viendrait la sauver de cet prison qu'elle s'était inventée. La prison est bien réelle, désormais, et personne ne pourra la détruire. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je ne me pardonnerai pas. Ce geste, je l'ai fait.

Mais il faut bien vivre, avec ses souvenirs et ses fantômes. Et même si le visage de cet homme à qui j'ai volé la vie me hantera toujours, je dois continuer à avancer. J'ai abandonné l'enfant, désormais je ne me retournerai plus. Et un jour, j'aurai enfin le droit de penser à cela et de ne plus être dégoûtée de moi-même. De me dire que la vie sera toujours ce qu'elle est, et qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Même des erreurs impardonnables. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont détruit des esprits aujourd'hui, et nous continuerons tous à rire et à pleurer. Tout le monde a le droit à la vie, et ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, c'était pour sauver la mienne et celle de ceux que j'aime. Alors je n'aurai pas de regrets. Je continuerai seulement à aller de l'avant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé qui parlait, bien qu'on puisse le deviner, il s'agit bien de Ginny. Je ne sais pas si elle a fait ça ce jour là, mais en fait cet OS a pris une direction vraiment différente de ce que j'avais prévu au départ, puisque je voulais faire une histoire où Harry était mort à la bataille. Mais ma main a voulu que je reste dans l'histoire de départ, je crois.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et review !**


End file.
